


He Is Awesome

by Hinata28h



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata28h/pseuds/Hinata28h
Summary: He is awesome, there's no reason to question Prussia about this. He doesn't like a world where his awesomeness isn't involved.





	He Is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Like a mix between a poem and a drabble.

_"I am Awesome!"_

He shouts every second he gets as if no one has heard him the first time.

_"I am the Awesome Prussia!"_

He reiterates another time as he strikes a pose. He brags and boasts about his skills and amazingness. He wants people to watch and admire him, but they roll their eyes and tell him to be serious.

_"The Great and Mighty Prussia!"_

He is constantly praising himself, but he never fails to complement or dot on his younger brother, Germany. He loves spending time with his brother, always giving him new tips on how to look cool and be awesome. He'll never see that his brother followed his advice from a different angle.

Prussia shows no weakness, Germany shows strength.

_"I Can Be Helpful, Too!"_

Nothing shows pride like a clean environment, and nothing brings him more pride than to clean. Washed and folded clothes. Swept and mopped floors, waxed if needed. Polished silverware and furniture. Neat and tidied rooms.

The cleanliness of his home is the pride of his house.

_"You Can't Deny My Awesomeness!"_

They can't deny him. He cannot have anyone challenging his superiority, it is all he has left to him. Was it not he who once stroke fear in his enemies? Whose nation was once claimed to an empire? Whose army was one of glory and power?

_"I Don't Need Anyone! I am Awesome!"_

He'll never need anything again. He doesn't need to go to those stuffy world meetings anymore, they were a joke in the first place. He doesn't need to be backup to any other nation in war, it's not his problem anymore. He doesn't need to do paperwork or speeches, he's on retirement. Heck, he doesn't need nationhood to define who he is.

It just defined who he was, of the time the world had him. When it was him in those meetings with his friends and enemies discussing  _their_  world. When it was him nations sought to help them in their cause because he had the strength. When it was him who filled out the paperwork and made his speeches because his input was considered  _important_. When his nation meant something to the others, when they  _needed_  him.

_"I am Awesome."_

He repeats over and over, reminding himself of his worth. He is awesome, he isn't changing. He isn't forgetting things that happened, he reads his diaries to remind himself of his greatness. He is awesome, he isn't changing. His body isn't healing slowly, the youngsters just heal faster. He is awesome, he isn't changing. Why can't he keep up with the others?

He is awesome, he isn't fading.

_"I am the Awesome Prussia."_

He wants the world to know his worth because the people forgot who Prussia is:

He is awesome.


End file.
